


Inure

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [232]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Choler. DiNozzo's state of mind





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/20/1999 for the word [inure](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/12/20/inure).
> 
> inure  
> To make accustomed or used to something painful, difficult, or inconvenient; to harden; to habituate; as, "inured to drudgery and distress.
> 
> Continuation of [Levity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8587588) and [Choler](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8605711). I know, I know. It's not the dinner yet, but I wanted to get this posted for you guys. Hopefully dinner will be tomorrow.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Inure

Tony’s whole life had inured him to people looking down on him and seeing him as a joke or a general waste of space or many other things. He had thought after Gibbs left and Palmer had been the only one to see how he was struggling that Palmer would never see him that way, but apparently it had only taken less than a year after Gibbs return for Palmer to see him the same way as everyone else.

Gibbs. Gibbs was a whole different matter. Gibbs had always trusted Tony to a certain extent. Even while Gibbs clearly struggled with his memory loss Tony could tell he still trusted him as an agent. However, even before Gibbs memory loss there had been signs that Gibbs didn’t trust him at a personal level anymore. Tony frankly didn’t know what had happened. He used to feel more comfortable at Gibbs house than at his own apartment, but even before Gibbs lost his memory that feeling had been waning.

He still couldn’t say no to Gibbs though. He kind of hated himself for that. He struggled not to take his frustration out on everyone around him, but he knew McGeek and Ziva had taken more than they deserved. He’d have to figure out a way to make it up to them that wouldn’t go to their heads. That would have to wait until after the dinner, however.

Finally, the long day was over, but now the real horror show started as he headed over to Gibbs. He pulled into Gibbs driveway and just sat in his car as he tried to work up the courage to actually enter Gibbs house.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
